Rotina ou Dia a dia
by Kikyou - de - Aries
Summary: Pequenos tiros do dia a dia de Kuroko e Kise. yaoi


_**A maior aventura que vc pode fazer é viver a vida dos seus sonhos**_

_**Rotina ou kise/kuroko para o dia á dia.**_

**1 Conhecimento**; Kise era barulhento, escandaloso e infantil e justamente por isso que Kuroko acredita ter demorado tanto para perceber que gosta do loiro.

**2 Aula**; apesar de ser um aluno razoável Kise não conseguia deixar de sentir raiva do relógio e do falatório interminável do professor que o impediam de ir ver seu precioso Kurokocchi.

**3 Descanso**; com o trabalho de modelo, a escola e o treino [infernal] de basquete, era compreensível que Kise conseguisse dormir em qualquer lugar. Embora ele não negasse que o colo de Kuroko era seu lugar favorito.

**4 Atenção**; Sendo modelo Kise estava acostumado a ter atenção, então porque havia sempre aquele frio na barriga quando kuroko sorria para si?

**5 Doces**; É comum Murasakibara dar balas de baunilha para Kuroko, ele sabe que é seu sabor preferido, ou era ate o jogador fantasma provar o sabor doce de lábios de um certo loiro.

**6 Fantasma**; Independente de sua total falta de presença, Kise acreditava quer Kuroko poderia ser mesmo um fantasma, pois ele não tinha nenhuma outra maneira de explicar a aparição súbita frente às pessoas que falavam mal de Kise.

**7 Sopa**; Kuroko era capaz de cozinhar apenas ovos cozidos por isso ele não sabia explicar como Kise conseguiu queimar uma panela tentando fazer sopa.

**8 Frio;** Kise jamais imaginou que poderia morrer de frio, mas ao ver Kuroko se casando, ele não conseguiu evitar fechar mais o casaco.

**9 Ansiedade;** 40 minutos, 30 minutos, 27 minutos. Kuroko achou melhor pegar um refrigerante na maquina próxima antes que sua ansiedade para aquele encontro o matasse.

**10 *Tanabata matsuri**; Dentre tantas pessoas que iam e vinham que escreviam seus pedidos em papeis coloridos, Kise olhou para Kuroko ao seu lado e só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa ao escrever seu pedido para o festival de tanabata; "Que Kurokocchi continue aqui para sempre".

**11 Musica;** Kise havia gravado uma musica para acompanhar um trabalho de atuação que ele havia feito para a TV, mas mesmo a musica sendo boa, Kuroko não podia achar que nada era mais bonito que a risada de Kise.

**12 Girassóis;** "Kise-kun é alegre, doce e caloroso, Kise-kun é um girassol". Foi isso que Kuroko disse antes de lhe dar um buque das mesmas flores e um beijo que Kise guardo entre girassóis amarelos.

**13 Cuidado**; Kuroko havia pedido a Nigou que cuidasse de kise enquanto ele viajava á trabalho, era por isso que o husky estava agora sendo abraçado por um loiro carente.

**14 azar;** Quando Midorima havia dito que Gêmeos estava em 10° colocação segundo oha asa, e que Kise teria azar, o loiro não imaginou que Kuroko terminaria com ele naquela dia.

**15 Absoluto**; Akashi era absoluto, ele estava sempre certo e NÃO ele não era ciumento. Ele sabia que mandar Kise dar 15 voltas ao redor do ginásio era pelo seu atraso de 1 minuto e 17 segundos. E que isso não tinha nada haver com o loiro ter roubado um beijo de Kuroko quando chegou.

**16**.** Marcas**; Sendo Kuroko o mais calmo e controlado dos dois, Kise não pode se dizer realmente surpreso quando Kasamatsu não acreditou que todos aqueles arranhões e marcas em sua pele eram obra de seu namorado.

**17 Céu**; Kise fazia longos voos como piloto, porem os seus favoritos eram durante o dia, ele gostava de ver toda uma imensidão com a cor dos olhos de Kuroko.

**18 Foco;** Por mais que Kise gostasse de jogar basquete com Kuroko e seus amigos, ele não conseguia deixar de sentir pesar quando o foco de Kuroko não era ele.

**19 Chuva;** Tirar toda uma semana de férias para visitar as termas e descobrir na pratica que iria chover torrencialmente por toda essa semana, não era um problema para os planos de Kuroko. Não enquanto ele tivesse chá quente e um loiro o abraçando carinhosamente entre cobertores.

**20 Amor; **Talvez fosse a total falta de ar quando ele estava por perto, talvez fosse a certeza de que seu sorriso poderia melhorar ate o pior dos seus humores, e que aquele abraço estaria ali esperando quando ele precisasse. Provavelmente era a vontade sempre louca de querer mais um minuto, mais um carinho e a incerteza entre o riso e o choro que ele sentia toda vez que lábios macios diziam "eu te amo". Geralmente era tudo isso junto. Tudo isso que fazia o ter certeza de que aquilo era amor.


End file.
